Movie Night
by butterflycullen429
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have their annual weekly movie night, and watch a children's movie. They spend the night talking about how McKinley is surprisingly like the movie they watch. Very much filled with yummy marshmallow fluffiness.


**Wish I owned Glee, but I sadly don't. If I did, Klaine would be together.**

* * *

I settle down on the couch, shifting until I find a comfortable position.

''OK, Blaine, I chose the movie last week, so it's your turn.'', Kurt's voice drifts out from the kitchen where he had taken over the job of snacks. You burn the popcorn one time, and then you're barred from the kitchen for life!

It's our annual weekly movie night. Once a week we go over to the others house to pig out on junk food, that Kurt totally denies loving, while watching a movie. We alternate houses every other week, same goes for the movies, one of us picks one week, and the next week it's the others turn

I heave a sigh, and stand up to walk over to the impressive movie collection in the Hummel's living room. Kurt saunters into the living room with a tray laden with sodas, a bowl of M&M'S, Red vines, gummy bears, and, of course, a very large bowl of popcorn.

''_Mama Mia_?'', I question. Holding the DVD in my hand up for discussion.

''We watched that a few weeks ago, remember?''

I nod my head, and remember the way we danced around my living room singing the songs while making weird faces. To say my dad was amused when he walked in to find his son and his boyfriend doing old dance moves like the sprinkler, and singing very off tempo would be the understatement of the year. Imagine my embarrassment when my dad then proceeded to teach us how to do the electric slide.

''How about _Wicked_?'', Kurt voices from behind me where he's stolen my seat on the couch.

I'm pretty positive the look I give him over my shoulder is enough of an answer.

''I know you've put a ban on animated Disney movies, but can we please, please, _please_ watch _A Bug's Life_?''

Kurt snorts, then says, ''I only put up that ban because you picked an animated Disney movie three weeks in a row, Blaine. If you really want to watch it, we can, but you have to promise me that you won't pick a Disney movie for at _least_ two weeks.''

''I promise!'', I say excitedly, and quickly insert the disc into the DVD player.

''I don't know why you want to watch this when you can just watch the movie at your house. You own, like, every Disney movie.''

''Every Disney movie except this one.'', I contradict him.

''Blaine Anderson doesn't own a Disney movie?'', Kurt asks in mock shock.

''For your information, the DVD sold out before my dad could buy it. I own every animated Disney movie except for _A Bug's Life_ and _Tangled_.''

''I love that movie! Wish I could knock people out with a frying pan.'', Kurt says wistfully.

I chuckle at my boyfriend's antics, before shushing him when I see the movie logo along with the DVD menu pop up on the TV screen.

* * *

''You know, _A Bug's Life_ is really similar to McKinley.'', Kurt says thoughtfully once the movie's over.

Sometimes, I really worry about Kurt's sanity, and I have an obsession with _Disney movies_!

''How so?''

''Well,'', Kurt's thoughtful tone is still present in his voice, ''Think about it, the ants are the students, and the grasshoppers are the popular kids who like to throw syrupy crushed ice drinks at us.''

I nod my head, and concede saying, ''OK, I see your point. The way the grasshoppers bully the ants into, quite literally, serving them.''

''Yeah, and the circus bugs are the New Directions.''

''Because they're all miss fits?''

Kurt thinks for a moment before replying with, ''Yeah, but they're also a family that sticks together through thick and thin. In Glee Club, one of us may threaten to quit like once a week, but we always come back. Also, we love each other, and stick up for everybody else. We insult each other, but we don't let anybody else insult us.''

''I can't believe you got this much from a _kids movie_.''

''This coming from the man who cried after watching _UP_.''

''That's because when Ellie found out the her and Carl couldn't have children, she gave up on her dream. Then, she kept trying to get Carl to look at the book that would tell him that she'd given up, but he didn't until after Ellie had died and he'd gotten to Paradise falls. Carl doesn't realize until the very end that Ellie gave up on her dream a long time before he ever gave up on her.'', I defend myself, but then add on, ''Plus, you cried too.''

''That's because you were right. It was sad how Carl tried so hard to hold onto Ellie. The way he refused to accept that she had gone, and went so far as to pursue her dream long after she'd given it up on it, just to jepp a little bit of her still alive with him.''

It's silent for a few minutes before Kurt's voice is saying, ''Wanna watch it?''

''We're probably gonna cry again.'', I say.

Kurt nods his head with a somewhat disappointed look on his face.

''Let's watch it.'', I say, before getting off the couch to put the movie _UP_ in the DVD player.

* * *

Burt and Carole come home that evening to find Kurt and Blaine with their arms wrapped around each other sleeping, tear tracks on both their faces, and the end credits for _UP_ playing on the television screen. They smile to each other before Carole goes to find a blanket to cover them with, and Burt calls Blaine's dad to let him know that Blaine would be spending night.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Thank you so much for reading! Oh, and if any of you watched the movie Up, did you catch that whole about Ellie giving up on her dream, and Carl not realizing it until the end when he finally looked at their book. I cried so much when watching that movie.**

**Review, please! I would love to know what you thought of this!**


End file.
